Hidden Wolf
by beautifullyimaginated
Summary: This is a crossover between Twilight and The Vampire Diaries.The main Character is of course Bella the first chapters though are through her mothers pov. This is a completely different take what happens when the whole entire life Bella grew up with was lie? She has so many questions that only her mother can answer but she's gone so Jacob will help her find the truth! ADULT CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all I hope you enjoy this first taste of my fanfiction that's both twilight and the vampire diaries... all charcters belong to the wonderful minds of Stephanie Meyer and L.J Smith. I am just a huge fan who has twistful ideas... read and let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story_

_Renee's P.O.V_

My eyes looked down at the toliet bowl that I was now hunched over, my stomach feeling a slight pinch I couldn't hold back the nauseated feeling any longer. I pushed through the crowd of students in the hallway to ensure that I would make it or my morning breakfast would soon be all over the floor. I had no idea what came over me, this wasn't the only day I have felt like this it's been over a week. Could it be that I was coming down with the flu?

my head shook lightly but that only made the feeling worse and my head practically dove into the toliet bowl this time as I up chucked the rest of my breakfast.

I was late to class and I walked sluggishly down the hall rubbing my stomach deciding that it was time to just go home, I walked passed my classroom and headed to the office.

That's when I ran into the man I have loved since middle school and of the founding families of this great town Richard Lockwood he looked at me his head tilted to the side. "What's wrong Renee? you didn't show up so I came to look for you."

he gripped my arm a bit tight and I looked down at it with a gulp, there were moments in our relationship where Richard became possesive. It was hard to ever be out of his sight. Believe it or not at first in middle school he never even looked at me then when eight grade hit, his eyes would never look away from me.

we were happy at first and of course I fell in love more than before and so did he, but if I left for a second I found myself getting punished.

As he looked at me my mind drifted off to that day...

_" I will call you right when I get home I promise..." I kissed him gently his hand gripped the back of my neck pressed my head forward to kiss him deeper. just a few feet away from us I heard my friend Carol clear her throat._

_I laughed softly pulling away from his lips after my neck finally escaped his grip. "I will be waiting..." he told me in a very domineering tone and I nodded with a light smile._

_I turned my back away from him and carol lightly nudged my arm "You two are so adorable I see a good future for you both. You're so lucky I mean Richard Lockwood..." I laughed lightly and looked down my foot kicking the ground._

_"We should go look at the dress shop real quick see if we find any graduation dresses. It will be fun Renee." I rolled my eyes I wasn't the one to get prettified for an eight grade graduation but against my beliefs I decided to spend sometime with my best friend._

_the bell to the shop rang as Carol opened the door and we made our way in, her feet quickly made their way to the racks of dresses and my eyes just peeked around a bit. The tips of my fingers touching the fabric of each dress, my eyes popped up when I heard a shriek. My hand retreated from the purple dress, I turned to face her and she held up a bright pink dress._

_My eyes went wide at the sight of the fluffy part of the bottom, and I shook my head "I will refuse to sit next to you if you wear that."_

_I told her with seriousness and she pouted with a laugh looking down at the bottom " Okay maybe it's a bit too much for an eighth grade graduation but senior year I am wearing this."_

_I shook my head and continued to look through the dresses with her until finally she found a nice blue one that seemed to be perfect for her age. The sky when we walked out had hints of different colors purples,oranges,and some red. I sighed angerily at myself Richard will be so angry I haven't called._

_After Carol went home I walked just a few houses down to mine my eyes squinted slightly when I walked up it was Richard his face was angry. When he saw me he got up quickly from my steps and grabbed my arm "Where were you?"_

_"Rich...stop it you're hurting me let go!" I pleaded with him a sharp pain going up my arm as he pulled me towards my backyard when he closed the fence his free hand grabbed my other arm just as tightly. My shoulders hunched up and I tried pulling away but it only made his grip tighter "ANSWER ME!" he spoke in almost a growl and my body froze in front of me I didn't have time to speak as the back of his hand came into contact with my cheek. My head jerked to the side and the sting went along my entire face._

_"When you say you're going to call do it... from now on I want to know where you are and who you are with." He shook me lightly "Do you understand Renee?" his voice was rising again._

_My head moved back to face him there was still heat in my cheek from where he hit me and I nodded slowly still not saying a word. "Yes I understand..."_

_I spoke in a terrified tone and his hand gently brushed the hair from my face his thumb traveling to my lips and he then kissed them pulling me close into a hug._

"Earth to Renee are you deaf?" his voice finally penatrating through my ears I never even noticed he was shaking me. I was already use to this the tight grip on my arms already knew this type of pain from years of soaking it in.

"Ye..yea...yeah I am going I think I just have the flu been sick for a week now. i am going to head home." It was a mumble but his hands moved and I felt his arms embrace me like he did that day. "I'll be fine Rich I promise I just need rest.. you can come by after class I am sure I will be fine by then."

He nodded and his arm drapped over my shoulder leading me into the front office, either he wanted to make sure I got cared for or that I wasn't lying just to get away from him. Richard kiss the top of my head "I'll see you later babe..."

I nodded and made my way into the nurses office laying down on the bed the paper crinkling underneath me I closed my eyes hearing the nurses footsteps come closer and when she was finally in she closed the door softly. My eyes opened, my head turning to the side to look at her as she pulled up a chair to get closer to me.

"What's wrong toots? is it the cramps, sometimes I get really bad to where I am sick.." she crossed her legs looking me over "You look pale dear... well don't worry i've called your mother she will be here shortly."

I shook my head " No not cramps..." my voice drifted off and I sat up quickly getting hit with vertigo, my feet moving off the bed the paper crinkling once more I stood as though i was standing the middle of the street waiting for the on coming bus to hit me with full speed. "I think it's the flu..." I explained to her just like I did Rich but now in the back of my mind I had another theory and I wasn't one to pray but I begged god with my thoughts for me to be wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything the Characters are from the minds of Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith.. it's just this chapter and the 1st one that will be in Renee's P.O.V

Renee's P.O.V

I was dead silent in the car, that expression cat caught your tongue fit me right about now. My mother asked if I wanted to go to the hospital but I refused telling her to just take me to the small pharmacey store down the street from our house. She was worried you could tell by her eyes, it was how a mother always looked at their child when ever they saw pain in them. But I wasn't sure what my pain was would I soon have that same look soon with my child? if there was even a child in question.

She parked in front and gave me some money I quickly took it "Just stay here mom I will be quick." I opened the door slowly my feet hit the ground and I could have sworn my heart jumped up and out of my throat. I would have kept on thinking so if it weren't for every step I took into the store because as I stepped closer to the pregnancy tests my heart pounded louder like drums being hit repeatedly in my ears.

My eyes looked around the store to make sure no one was staring right at me, it wasn't everyday a girl my age would come into the store to buy a pregnancy test. It was actually very frowned upon it mean't my life would be completely ruined, I finally came to a stop there was differen't kinds I wasn't sure which ones would give the most accurate results.

Shakingly my hand reached for one of the boxes tears were forming in my eyes but I couldn't do that now I needed to hold it back not make it so obvious. With one final look around me I slipped the box into the waistband in my pants and pulled my shirt over it quickly. I nervously pretended that I was looking for cold medicine. Walking over to the next aisle I grabbed the first one I saw on the shelf, taking a deep breath I walked up to the counter and put the medicine down.

"Is that all for you today Renee?" the older man had asked me grabbing the medicine and putting it into a small bag. I nodded and he slid it over to me I grabbed it " I hope you feel better.." he told me as my back turned to face him.

I had made it out of the pharmacey store without being caught quickly getting back into the car I felt the box poke the skin of my stomach and I tilted to the side before it caused any uneeded damage. I put my seatbelt on and looked back out the window I wanted my mother to rush home so I could put this theory to rest.

When we had got home I looked at my mother and spoke softly "I am going to go to the restroom then take a nap." in my head I was basically telling her to leave me alone right now and all she had done waas nod and walked into the living room.

I got into the bathroom closing and locking the door after I lifted my shirt and pulled out the box from my pants turning it back to see the label_ directions inside_. I tore through the box pulling out the slip of paper my eyes quickly scanning the words.

_Hold test upright and proceed to urinate on the absorbent, after wait exactly two minutes before reading test. Blue=pregnant Clear=not pregnant..._

After I had did as the instructions had told me to I grabbed everything and hurried to my room down at the end of the hall leaving the test by my alarm clock. And I took a seat at the end of my bed so I wouldn't be tempted to read it earlier than I was suppose to. Those two minutes were the longest I have ever exprienced in my life, I would feel much better when I read that I was just over reacting. but what if the test was positive? what would I do? would i tell Rich? my mother?

I thought about Rich I loved him of course always had but the way he was towards me the hitting the possessiveness I didn't need that near my child. I want it to be free to do and go as he or she pleased, I wanted it to have a better life than me. Not with hearing it's mother crying and screaming begging for the father to stop his hand from meeting my face. I wasn't ready to be a parent and I knew that Rich wasn't either there was no escaping him he was a Lockwood one of the wealthiest families in Mystic Falls.

Snapping out of my thoughts I looked towards the clock three minutes I slowly got up and walked towards the test picking it up. Still keeping my eye contact with it my free hand moved along my bed reaching for the paper, I gripped it and put it to my eyes finally looking up away from the test. Reading over it again at least three times my heart dropped from my chest along with the test and paper "Shit..." I mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello all I am sorry it took so long to update the story I had gone out of time for my sisters birthday. but i am back no and I am in a super writing mode so expect at least three new chapters tonight._

_I do not own anything every character and all that belongs to Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith_

_I am now stepping away from Renee's POV I wanted you to get a sense as to why Bella's mother had to leave to Forks. Now I am going to be doing Bella's point of you and I will warn you now this Bella is very different she not secluded or shy she is open outgoing free spirtited. Stubborn and strong not defenseless _

_Bella's POV_

"Dad where are my white sneakers I need them for the game today it's a game day..." I called to my father from my room as I looked through the my closet. I leaned back on my legs and groaned seeing that my room was a mess I quickly got up and started to make my way down the steps straightening out the skirt to my cheerleading outfit. When I was towards the last steps my dad was holding up my white sneakers and I sighed in relief. "Yes finally..."

"Bells open those beautiful brown eyes and actually look around you left them on the side of the couch." He handed them to her and bit into his donut "Hurry because I got to take care of things at the station since today is my last day... and please make sure you get your transcripts from the office today the other high school needs it."

I nodded and rolled my eyes sitting down on the steps putting on my shoes getting back up quickly, walking to the door I slung my backpack on my shoulders. "alright dad I am ready to go."

Charlie hurried towards the door and looked at me up and down "Where's your jacket at least where some clothes today."

I huffed and grabbed my coat " I'll put it on in the car..." opening the door I stepped out into the cold air that was always surrounding Forks Washington. Luckily this would be my last day here my father and I decided to go help my grandmother in Mystic Falls, Virgina sense my mother had left long ago without a word we needed to help her mother. And right now she was very sick and couldn't take care of herself we told her that it would be good for her to move in with us. But her health wouldn't allow her to travel so we needed to do that, I had lots of friends her and I had Jake but I agreed to keep in touch with them all especially Jake.

I have known him for all my life we grew up close and I felt a pull towards him as we got older, I cared for him on a deeper level more than friends but I wouldn't tell him that now. Especially now that i was leaving long distant relationships would never work out.

the last game I would cheer at for Forks High School was a rather depressing but yet exciting moment for me. I was sad that I would be leaving all the people that I have grown up with, but on the place side the football team was going to the championship.

Jessica, Angela and me had one big group hug "Text...call...write emails everyday i want to know about every step you take over there." they finally pulled away from me and nodded feeling the tears coming to my eyes quickly wiping them away with the back of my hand. "text us once you get there so we know you made it okay."

I took a few steps backwards and waved to them both then at Mike Newton my ex boyfriend who looked down shortly after he waved back towards me. I frowned turning to face my dad who placed his arm around my shoulder "It's okay Bells you all will still talk and you will make friends quick over there.

Pulling away from him I went into the passenger seat my eyes taking glance at the school one last time until it was out of view, charlie padded my leg lightly. A way of assuring me that I would be okay that we would both be okay.

"Make sure you get to bed soon Bells we got a long day tomorrow..." he hug up his jacket then took off his boots following close behind me up the stairs. "make sure to call gran before we leave so she can know when to expect us tomorrow."

I nodded one last time walking into my room my head down as I closed the door behind me. When I finally looked up there he was my friend the boy who had my heart since we were kids. I didn't say a word to him all I did was sit next to him my arms wrapped around his torso when he embraced me.

"I thought I would come be the last one to say goodbye..." he spoke in a soft whisper the heat from his skin made me relaxed and overly hot.

"I don't want to say goodbye to you though..." I replied back to him holding onto him tighter than before my head finally moving up to get a better look of him. A frown across my face his thumb moved lightly across my lips and my heart began to pound rapidly at his touch. When we looked at each others eyes I knew in that moment he felt the same about me as I did for him. And he also knew that the distance between us would cause problems, Jacob kissed the top of my head finally looking away from my eyes.

"We don't have to say goodbye Bella I will come to see you as much as I can I promise..." he mumbled his fingers gently moving through my hair gently causing my eyes to close. "This is just our see you later..."

"promise me?" I felt my throat closing as though I was choking at the thought that maybe this was our goodbye.

Jacob placed his index finger under my chin lifting my face up so I could look back into his eyes "Yes I promise bella... and I never break my promises.." he smirked and lifted me up to lay me down on the bed. It always amazed me at how much stronger he got everyday. Even though he was year younger than me he was taller than me.

"Stay with me tonight just until i fall asleep." I mumbled and felt the bed move down lower, he scooted closer to me and I snuggled close to him my head on his chest. Hearing his heartbeat loudly in my ears which sounded like a drum beat to music ultimately being the reason for me to fall into a slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own anything every character and all that belongs to Stephanie Meyer and L.J. Smith_

_So I am changing up the SL of my story a bit Bella is going to be between Damon and Jacob... I am not sure who she will choose yet.. Maybe as the story progresses I will have my lovely audience decide_

_Thanks for the reviews by the way also the follows and favorites you are all wonderful. Makes me want to keep doing more xoxo _

_Bella's POV_

The fasten seatbelt light had finally turned off my hands reached for the headphones plugged into my ears and tugged them out gently wrapping the wire around my iphone. I unbuckled my seatbelt pushing myself up off the chair reaching for the top cabinet above Charlie and mine's seat. I pulled out his bag handing it to him then my purse placing my iphone inside it "Where's taking a taxi there or did you rent a car?" I asked pulling my purse up my arm and over my shoulder.

"I rented a car the place that I got it from they are also in Mystic Falls so I can just drop off there." Charlie placed his hand on my back gently holding onto me as we pushed our way through the small aisle of the plane the crowd wanted to get out as much as we did. My father and I were never so big on flying ever since Final Destination had made its mark on us.

I waited in the chair that faced the front desk of the rental car place my eyes looked down at my phone, my index finger every few minutes slid across the screen. I was looking at all the pictures in my gallery already missing everyone back in Forks, I finally stopped at one picture. It was of me and Jacob my finger lightly moved across his face on the screen we were both laughing in this picture. Jacob had such a contagious smile it was impossible not to be happy around him that was one of the reason why I liked him so much. Ever since my mother had strangely disappeared he lightened my life up to think that I wouldn't seem every day now made me feel like I was empty.

Charlie's voice suddenly cut through my thoughts and I jerked up from the seat "Let's go Bells... we Better get there before dark... time change and all." He grabbed onto the bar on his suitcase to pull it as we walked out of the airport. He stopped in the parking lot pressing the button on the keys hearing the beeping sound and also seeing the lights flash on the white 300 C car .

Slugglishly I moved it standing behind the trunk when it popped open I pulled it up and tossed my stuff inside walking over to the passenger seat. I knew we were doing this to help my gran but this was a big move I had lived in Forks all my life I didn't know any other place. I didn't say anything or have an attitude about it when he first told me we were moving but now that we were gone it was different.

When I opened my eyes it was dark during our drive Charlie had got lost going a completely different route, so I figure it was time to take a nap. My eyes looked out the window and I saw the full moon it was bright and beautiful here in Forks with all the clouds you were able to see the moon like this. I pushed the button on my door my window going down I felt the fresh clear air hit my face and sighed contently. Maybe this move wouldn't be so bad in the end, we were crossing the bridge and before I rolled up my window I could have sworn that I heard a howl close by.

I shook my head not thinking anything by it looking at my dad "Are we almost there?" the question came with a yawn shortly after stretching at the same time.

"We're almost there Bells about fifteen more minutes I promise..." he looked at me and winked with a smile "I know this is a change it is for me too but it will all work out in the end I promise."

Biting the corner of my lip I looked away from him through the window before us I screamed out "DAD WATCH OUT!.." the man came in a fast blur dad didn't have time to swerve the car away. When I looked through my side window I saw a giant dog coming towards us I screamed once more I felt the hit from the front of the car and the side of it. The strength of the hit was as if we hit a wall my head hit the window the shards of it hitting my face and falling into my hair.

My eyes opened once again I moved my arm to my head feeling it pound like it would explode any moment. I looked towards Charlie and he was out cold there was blood every where I cried out "HELP!... SOMEBODY HELP US PLEASE!" I repeated the words over and over until I started feeling dizzy from hanging upside down in the car as my eyes began to close in the distance I could hear the sirens. "Dad... dad..." the words came from my lips in whisper as I called out to my father hoping that if I kept on speaking he would reply but nothing came. All I could feel was a pair of hands pull me out of the car and I slipped into the darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own anything credit goes to Stephanie Meyer and L.J Smith!_

_Oh what a great way to welcome Bella and Charlie to Mystic Falls.. lets see what happens next hopefully no one is seriously injured._

_Bella's POV_

My eyes slowly fluttered open, being awakened by the beeping of a machine. My head pounding it felt worse than a hangover and I have had my fair share of those. I cleared my throat and the blurriness from my eyes finally disappeared and I could see I was in a room, my head moved to the side to get a glance of what was beeping beside me. It hurt to turn but I saw that it was a heart monitor, I felt a panic shoot up through my body.

With a gasp of pain I sat up "DAD?!... CHARLIE?!" I had finally remembered what happened the man had come out of no where along with the giant dog. We hit with incredible force how could that be if we had just hit a man. _the man_... I thought to myself was he still alive? Charlie wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had killed someone he was always such a cautious driver.

After my outburst a cop ran into the room "Miss. Swan it's okay... calm down..." the woman was tall and had short blond hair.

"Where's my dad?" I asked finally calming down a nurse walked in gently pushing me back onto the hospital bed.

"He's next door... Miss. Swan... I am Sheriff Forbes...If you can I would like to ask some questions about the crash." she pulled up a chair close to the bed taking a seat crossing her leg over the other.

I nodded my eyes still looking around "Umm... well... it was dark my dad and I had got lost so that's why it took us... so long to get here.." closing my eyes I took a deep breath to clear my head and be calm then I continued. seeing the flash of someone appear right in front of our car "There was someone in front of our car is he okay? we didn't even see where he came from I blinked and he was right there and then the dog the huge dog..."

The Sheriff placed her hand on my shoulder to calm me down I hadn't notice I was in a panic "Bella?... do you mind if I call you that?" she asked in soft voice that made me finally breathe.

"Yes that's fine... is the man okay though?"

"Bella there was no one else there besides you and your father... Are you sure your father hadn't taken anything before you went driving..."

My eyes went wide and I shook my head sitting back up with a gasp of pain "No are you kidding me my dad was the Chief of Police in Forks he knows what not to do and to do when driving how could you even say something like that... The man was there in the blink of an eye he was fast..."

Sheriff Forbes put her arms up slightly "Okay I apologize Bella... there is something else but I think the doctors should tell you first." she walked out of the room and I could hear her whispering to someone "She saw you... you need to do it we can't have her know anything...its not the best welcome to Mystic Falls Damon..." Then the talking stopped and I laid back down looking up at the ceiling to see what else could be wrong.

the door opened and a tall young man had walked in his hair was black as night but his eyes were this beautiful blue color and I felt myself in allured by this gentleman. A gulp came up in my throat when he began to speak to me.

"Hello..." his voice was just as good as his looks and I felt out of breath my heart monitor was sure to go crazy at this moment. He leaned in closer whispering softly to me his eyes never leaving mine "You will not remember the man or the wolf that came at your car all you will remember is that there was a deer in the road and you crashed... this meeting between us never happened..."

I blinked and looked at the Doctor who was now in the room "Sorry I guess I must have fell asleep... The sheriff said you needed to speak to me."

"Yes Bella I am Meradith Fell your doctor and your fathers doctor... your father has lost a lot of blood he needs a transfusion... you know what that is right?"

I nodded "Yeah just take mine I am his daughter... you didn't have to ask you could have just took it.."

The doctor looked down stepping closer "Bella there is something you need to know... we did try and give your blood to your father but... but it wasn't a match.."

I squinted my eyes in confusion "I don't understand... I should be a perfect match for him... what... what are you trying to say to me?"

Meradith placed her hand on my arm squeezing it gently "Bella he's not your father that's why your blood types don't match.. I needed to tell you think because we don't have his type so we had to call for a shipment for it and if it doesn't make it in time then he will die..."

My mouth fell open and for the first time in my life I was utterly speechless.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello all I know that I've been lagging in the update department and I am very sorry... I was finishing up with school but now that that's over and done with I can really get into this story._

_I love all the awesome reviews from everyone it makes me so happy and giddy that you're enjoying this storyline just as much as I am. And to the followers YOU ROCK! Much much love to you all and I hope we can become friends after this because with audiences like you I will totally be writing more stories!_

_Bella's POV_

_-Past-_

"How could you lie to me like this Renee I trusted you... I did everything for you and I find out this... is this why you're never home always drinking your life away at the bar?" My head peeked out through the small crack of my bedroom door, it seemed like everyday my parents were always fighting. But today seemed different I felt change and a big one at that and with each passing second my heart dropped.

"I... had... to leave that...place Charlie you don't understand...What I did for her... everything I gave up for her..." Renee slurred out her words her body leaning on the door frame to keep her overly drunk body from falling face first onto the floor. "I am sorry... I really am... I feel horrible be..because I love you...but every time I see her I see him and I am scared...and disgusted..."

charlie stepped closer practically shoving her out of their room "You don't say that... she is in the next room... no matter what Bella is my daughter... I want you gone Renee...sign the papers and be gone if you're so disgusted with my daughter then let us go you are only dragging us down."

A frown came across my lips as I watched this why was my mom leaving she couldn't I love her. I pulled my head back in and softly closed the door running to my bed I pulled my blankets over me and closed my eyes to block out the yelling.

_-Present-_

My body jerked up from the hospital bed my eyes were swollen from the tears I cried, I haven't thought about that day in years. I was so young then not really understanding the argument between Renee and my dad, but now with the new information I could see exactly why that fight went down. the back of my hand moved along my eyes to dry them the best way I could, I sat up on the bed when the nurse had walked in.

"Miss you really should be laying down and resting..." she hurried over to me to lightly push me back on to the bed.

I shook my head "No I want to see my dad please..."

The woman sighed softly and nodded "Okay but only for a little bit... I'll get you a wheelchair..." with that said she walked out of the room coming back in a matter of seconds. She put the breaks on and helped me out of the bed and on to the chair taking the breaks off and started pushing me out of the room.

Charlie was the next room over I could tell that the state he was in was bad the sounds of machines beeped loudly in my ears. the nurse parked me on the side of his bed and I looked back to her "Can I have a few minutes alone with him please?" The nurse nodded and made her way out of the room.

I looked at my father he looked awful so pale she had thought that they already got the blood for him why would he look this way. Grabbing his hand I squeezed it gently with a sniffle "I am not mad dad... no matter what you will always be my father... I just wish I wouldn't have found out this way... why wouldn't you tell me I had a right to know..." I leaned forward groaning in pain but managed to lay my head next to his arm crying softly. "Dad I need you to be okay... please... be okay.." I whispered in between sobs nuzzling my hand against his arm closing my eyes as memories of him and I playing at the beach danced along the back of my eyelids.

When I opened them back up I looked on the side of him seeing a big spot of blood on his blankets, I looked back at Charlie's face he seemed to be gasping. My hand shakingly moved to the blood spot lifting the blanket up and his gown, there was a huge bandage covered in blood. I gasped and pulled it off slowly there was a giant bite on his side I quickly got up from the wheel chair "Dad what the hell happened!" It looked like some sort of animal bit into him looking at his face it looked ever paler. My eyes moved to his chest and there was breath from him only once and the beeping stopped a loud long noise came from it.

"NURSE!" I yelled out and gripped onto Charlie's arms shaking him "No damn it don't you dare leave me... not you too.. NURSE!" I grabbed the call button and pressed it as much as I could hearing the footsteps run down the hall. the nurses and doctor Fell came running in one of them trying to sit me back down. "No I'm not leaving him... do something..." I fought the nurse with everything I had not even filling anymore pain.

"DAD! NO! PLEASE HELP HIM!" I cried out one of the girl nurses wrapped her arms around me and I thrashed around, my legs lifted and pushed off rails of my dad's bed the nurse hitting back against the wall. That's when I felt a pinch at my neck the room started to spin I heard the voices around me fading.

"We have to call it... he's gone..."


	7. Chapter 7

_I apologize so badly for this update not coming sooner like it was suppose to I had some technical problems but I am back now and things will go as they were.. to all the people who have been following thank you for your patients and I hope you are all still into this story. To the new followers welcome I hope this is right up your ally I love seeing everyones reviews it brings me joy_

I sat down on the hospital bed where I once laid in pain, the pain in my body had subsided but now I had a worse pain. One that made me want to rip out my heart, my father, no Charlie my step father the man who throughout my child years I was assumed to be my biological father was dead. The crash wasn't what had killed him I know it, though the doctors tried to make it seem that. Which only made me wonder what they were trying to hide, I know what my eyes had seen. Charlie was drenched in his own blood it looked as though someone had tried to eat him. But what? That's the question that remains.

I got up from the bed and walked out of the room to the front desk "Hello… excuse me I know that you're busy but I was wondering if I could possibly call a cab? My grandmother isn't well enough to pick me up."

The blonde nodded her head with a bright smile her hand lifted the phone and she dialed the numbers quickly. "Hi… This is Jackie nurse from the mystic falls hospital and I need a taci to take a patient home please… yes she will be waiting out there right now thank you so much you have a nice day… bye bye now!"

I nodded my head lightly "Thank you…" mumbling the words I stepped away from the front desk and towards the sliding doors the air hitting me my knees felt weak. Feeling empty now that I was out the recent events were hitting me much more stronger reality sinking more into my pores. My eyes stared down at the cement waiting for it to open and suck me down to free me from these feelings. As I stared I heard a familiar voice and my eyes glanced to the side and I stood frozen.

My head lifted up quickly my memory went back to the day in hospital just after I had woken up. I was heavily medicated but that voice and that alluring gorgeousness I could never forget. The voice that spoke to me was trying to hypnotize me, it was that same man that now stood just a few feet from me. A chill moved down my spine turning to face him I looked into his blue eyes mine were probably wide because I knew him already. He gave me an expression that was shocked and confused, he knew that I recongnized him.

I took a few steps forward but through my side glance I seen the yellow taxi pull up, which was a sign to tell me not to be in reachable distance of this man. The taxi driver opened up the back door and without hesitation I nodded and made my way into the seat. My eyes looked at the window back at the stranger losing myself once again until the driver cleared his throat. "Where to Miss?" he asked and I looked away finally I spoke "237 hope drive please." When I turned back to look at him again he was gone, I figured it was his thing to disappear in a blink of an eye remembering the last encounter. But then again I was medicated so maybe I did see him leave, I rubbed my temple gently.

Taking a deep breath my mind worked hard to remember our conversation, my head even began to pound. Then finally as I thought I was back in the room I heard his words, telling me to forget what I had seen on the road. A gasp escaped my lips I wasn't going crazy there was something… no there was someone in the road that night. Whatever it was I wasn't suppose to know, I was sure there was a person but why did I need to forget it? This man knew and I was more than determined to find out what happened there is more to this town then I realized.

The driver finally pulled up to my grandmothers house well now my house also, I paid the man money and he helped me get my things out of the car. My fathers belongings were already brought earlier that week after the crash. I knocked on the door and I heard my grandmothers weak voice "coming dear…" she took a few minutes but finally answered the door, I hadn't seen her since Sheriff Forbes brought her to visit me. I didn't want to see anyone after Charlie had died and she respected my wishes, I frowned lightly looking into her eyes and she returned the expression opening up her arms. The pain rushed so suddenly I wasn't even bothered by my scream of hurt, her frail arms wrapped around me holding me close and as tight as she could. I held onto her crying into her shoulder "Everything will be fine dear I promise…" she whispered in my ear "Come inside and we will get you situated okay?" she pulled away and pushed my hair behind my ears kissing my cheek. Wiping my cheeks with her thumbs she stepped to the side and I picked up my things and made my way inside.


End file.
